The Day That Changed Her Life-Sticy
by CT.Rex
Summary: Read Prologue! Then you read this. This is my story, 'The Day That Changed Her Life' Sticy version. Which means the story will end up Sticy here, I have a Nalu and Rolu one too. Please check that out too! I will also have Sting and Natsu fight for Lucy!
1. At the Hospital

**Hey guys! This is the Sticy story. Enjoy and write reviews k?**

**Watch the PROLOGUE FIRST! Or you won't understand this!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up lying sideways on the floor. I tried sitting up, my waist hurt. I look down and saw a tree branch stabbing my body, I lost a lot of blood there, my T-shirt and shorts were soaked with blood, that amount of blood-lost made me very weak. I leaned my left side against a tree next to me and tried to stand up, I could only move my left leg, my right leg was completely shattered. I couldn't even feel it. My right shoulder hurt, I held it with my left hand, I think it was dislocated, shit. I finally got up.

I was so shocked, there were blood and bodies everywhere. Not a single movement from anyone could be seen. They were all, motionless.

"Dude! You said we were gonna take a shortcut, not a body-covered path! It just stinks!" I think I know this guy.

"I didn't know, sorry. Now let's see if there's anyone here alive." " Yes, Fro thinks we should too!" Yes, I'm sure of it, I know them. They're the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!

"Fine, whatevs. Let's split up." Rogue went left and Sting went right. They're getting further and further. I tried calling for Sting and Lector, but my words won't come out. Please, Sting, look over, I can't hold on much longer... My vision blurred.

"You know what, Rogue? There probably won't be any... Wait, there's one over there!" I heard as I fainted.

**_~Sting's POV~_**

I rushed over as the blonde girl fell. Lector followed me. I kneeled down, turned her over carefully, put her on my lap and supported her shoulders and head with my hand.

"Rogue, stop standing there, dammit. Help!" He ran over.

I noticed she had this huge tree branch stabbing her waist. She seemed to have broken a few bones too.

"Are you sure she's alive?" Rogue asked me.

"Yes! She was standing up right here just a second ago!"

Frosch touched her chest. "Yes, Fro thinks so too, I can feel her heart beat! But it's very weak." The frog suit exceed said as I brushed the blonde hair off her face.

"Shit, Rogue! Isn't she the Blondie with the Fairies?!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we have to bring her to the nearest hospital, NOW!"

"Why? Isn't Fairy Tail our archenemy?"

"I... have my own reasons..." I feel my cheeks burn. " But that doesn't matter!" We have to help her!" I bridal carried her.

"Whatever you say, Sting."

Rogue touched my shoulder and brought us into the shadow with him. It's a new move he haa been practicing. When we got out, we were at a hospital, the nurses and doctors were all shocked about the fact that we popped out from the shadow out of nowhere.

"She's dying, please help her!"

"Yes, of course! Put her on the bed over there!" I placed Blondie on the bed.

"Doctor, doctor! We have an emergency!" She said as she pushed the Blondie towards and into the emergency surgery room.

-Time Skip! 4hr-

Shit, it's already been four hours and she's still not out! Rogue went back home with Frosch because he felt bored. Uuuhhhhh... she should be out by now! And why am I so worried about Blondie? She's a Fairy too, so I shouldn't be! But why do I have this feeling that I couldn't leave her? Is it because I want to save her then use her as bait to have those Fairies come? No, it's a completely different thing. It's almost like I want her for myself... and *creak* The door opened, FUCKING, FINALLY! The doctor came out.

He asked me a very straightforward and stupid question. " Are you her **boyfriend**?"

"N...not r...really, n...no." I looked at the floor.

Damn you freakin doctor, how stupid can you be?! Well, except for the part that you know a lot of medical stuff.

"Well, you see. She was really heavily injured and lost a large amount of blood. She almost died, but she didn't. Really, she is a very strong girl. With all that blood-lost, injuries and broken bones, any normal person would have died immediately, you should be happy, **Mr. Boyfriend**." What The Fuck?! Since when am I 'Mr. Boyfriend', huh? Didn't I say I WASN'T her boyfriend! You deaf or something?!

"Oh, and she had these keys with her, I think you should keep it." He handed me her celestial keys. "She should be awake in no time, so don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?!" I looked somewhere else, covering my mouth. My cheeks burned hotter than freshly baked pie. He laughed. I blushed more. I swear I will kill you, you freakin, shitty doctor! I'm just not in the mood today.

-Another Time Skip! Next Morning-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up in a hospital room. Well at least I think it's a hospital room. I really don't know where the fuck am I. I sat up, shit, my waist hurt at the spot where this branch stabbed me. I looked down, the branch wasn't there anymore, it was pulled out. My bones and my dislocated shoulder were all treated nicely. I felt pain so, I guess this is not a dream nor an illusion?

And at the end of the bed lied a particular half naked blonde dragon slayer, i blushed real hard, I could feel my cheeks burn. Did he bring me here? The last thing I remember was me fainting in the forest after getting his attention, so yes, he did bring you here, Lucy baka.

But, why did he bring me here? Why help me? Well, that doesn't matter. More importantly, I should thank him once he wakes up. Speak of the devil, he woke up.

**_~Sting's POV~_**

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty! I thought you'd never wake if I never kiss you." I smirked.

"Hey Sting. Good Morning." She smiled with her face red. I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt. So that's why she's blushing. I see, so she couldn't hold my sexy six packs. But dammit, that smile was so cute it melted me inside out.

"Um, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for bringing me here."

"I never knew you could thank people, all I knew you ever did was laugh and eat!"

"Shut up..." She looked away, she's so cute when you tease her.

"Well, if you really want to thank me, kiss me."

Wait, wait, wait. What? Why did I just said that?! I'm so getting slapped...

"O..ok, but are you sure that's all you want?" Shit, she said Ok, I feel my body burn.

I sat closer to her, placing my hand on her lap. I moved my head towards her ear and whispered.

"Of course that's not all I want. But I don't think I should do 'that' to a patient. Especially when she is physically not Ok. I know you want to do it too, but we'll have to wait, Blondie." I kissed her ear, teasing her, making her face scarlet red like Titania's hair.

I moved back and stared into her pretty brown eyes. I cupped her face and pressed my lips on hers.

The moment we kissed each other, I felt sparks fly.

**Here's your STICY story XD**

**I like to post whenever I like so don't judge me! Just saying just so you know that I will post chapters randomly:3 Write Reviews Please!**


	2. The Doctor

**Hey guys! Make sure comment, review and check my other stories too. Love you...**

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I can't believe this, I'm kissing Sting. And he's such a great kisser. We pulled away to get some air.

"Well, since you can't 'play' with me," He stroke my hair. "you'll have to kiss me everyday, until you can 'pay me back'." He whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt my cheeks burning.

Why would he want that? Is he just teasing me? I mean I won't actually have to do 'that', right?

"Uh humph... I'm here to check up on Lucy?" Sting turned away the moment she spoke. I swear to God, I saw him blush, but why? Is he shy? I mean, he doesn't have to...

"I am doctor Yamada, but you can just call me Yamada-san for short. The doctor that helped you do the surgery is off on a vacation, so I will help you instead. Any problems?" I shook my head. She seemed like a very nice person.

Sting took his shirt and wore it back on. "Hey Lucy, I'm gonna go home first to check on Lector and eat breakfast, K? Be back soon, don't miss me so much!" He said as he rushed out the door.

"Who said I want you here." I stuck out my tongue. I heard him giggle. As soon as he closed the door, Yamada-san squealed. Not just any normal squeal, a Fangirl squeal, just like Mira's. Oh boy...

"I am soooooo sorry! I was outside and saw you two..." Steam came out from her head. "I didn't mean to!"

"It... i...i... it's ok." I blushed.

"OMG, you two look so perfect together! Just, OMG! Stop being so cold to him, Lucy-chan! He clearly loves you a lot! He's easy to read." She smiled.

And she clearly doesn't know Sting. He has like a thousand more girls out there, he just kissed me so he could tease me and make fun of me. And why the hell would he like a girl like me? Right?

We began my check-up shortly after I have received a 'horrifying' message.

"You can only eat porridge in the upcoming three months."

"What?"

"Only porridge, and nothing can be added into it. Not salt, not pepper, nothing."

"What?!"

"That branch that stabbed you in the gut hurt your stomach real bad and if you eat anything other than porridge it'll bleed. Not a smart thing to do after so much blood-lost."

I pouted. "Come on Lucy-chan, don't be like that." I had tears in my eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt again. Please bear with."

"Can I eat vegetables then?"

"Alright, you got me, you can, after the second week. But no spice or salad sauce, k? Plain vegetables, I don't want to see your boyfriend carry you here worried to death like yesterday..." My face felt like it was being burnt by fire.

"Now, let me check on your wounds."

_**~Sting's POV~**_

Turns out, the hospital was in Joya too, really close to the hotel we were gonna stay in.

I sniffed out the room where Rogue and our exceeds were. I knocked at the door.

"Well come back, Sting!" Lector greeted me.

"Hey Sting you hungry?" Rogue was in the open kitchen cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hell yeah! Bacons!" I sat down by the table, then he placed down the plate in front of me. I picked up my fork and started eating.

"Shanks Shrogues!" I said with my mouth full.

"What?" I swallowed down the food.

"I said thanks Rogue!" I smiled at him. He ignored me

'Is Lucy hungry too?' I suddenly thought to myself. 'Does she miss me? I hope she does.' Suddenly, images of me kissing Blondie this morning played in my head.

"Sting, do you have a fever? Your face is really red!" Lector touched my face with his tiny little paws.

"No I don't! I'm going back to check on Lucy." I said angrily as I stomped out the door.

I got to the hospital. Shit... I forgot which room she was in... I tried to sniff her out. I remember her room was on the second floor. I was standing at the counter. I wanted to ask which room she was in when I heard I scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" No doubt, it was Lucy. I rushed into the room. She was held down by a few nurses, she was struggling to break away. "Sting, help me!"

"What do you think you're doing to her! White... Dragon's..."

"Wait! We're just trying to inject Lucy to make sure her wounds don't get infected!" I stopped.

"Is that it, Lucy?" I saw the doctor gave her colleagues a sign telling that they can leave.

"'Is that it'?! What the hell are you talking about! It hurts a lot! And where are my keys, I want to fight them off!"

"Come on, Blondie. Just get it done already! And no keys until you're done."

"No!" I walked over, sat down and started to stroking her hair.

"It doesn't hurt, not even one bit. Trust me, I know something that _sting_s ( pun intended X3) a lot more..." I smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She was redder than an apple.

"F...fine, I'll do it!" I could see she's angry.

"You can grab on to me if you're scared." She quickly leaned closer to me and grabbed onto my shirt.

"Ok, here goes nothing..." The doctor took out the needle.

Blondie shut her eyes tight. The moment she got injected, she tightened her grip. It looked really cute. I giggled.

"See? Lucy, nothing to worry about!" I said cheerfully. She opened her eyes, I saw tears coming out.

"*sniff* Liar...*sniff* It hurts!" She hit me on the chest like crazy.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I pecked her on the forehead. The doctor left us alone and left quietly like a ninja.

"So you're not scared of anything but a needle?"

"And spiders. Oh, snakes too!"

"Sheesh... you sure are a big wuss..."

"Shut up." She buried her face into my chest. I gave her the keys.

-Time Skip! Three Months later-

Finally! She left that hell of a hospital! It was time to go home too. We packed our stuff and started walking. Me and Rogue couldn't take the train since we have motion sickness and Lucy had this fear towards trains now, so we decided to walk home, hopefully we won't walk right into a path full of bodies again.

**Write, Freakin, Reviews... **

**You guys never write! Me sad ;(**


	3. Camping

**Here's the third chapter... Me so Tired! :( And write reviews!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

-Walking In The Woods-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

"Uhhhhh, I'm so tired!" I fell on my butt, whining.

"Come on, Blondie! It's just the first day, and you have nothing to carry! We still have like, um... How much longer, Rogue?"

"A week, Sting."

"What?! A week?!" I screamed. Both dragon slayers covered their ears.

"That's how long we have to walk if we don't take the train, Blondie." Pictures of the horrifying scene of bodies and blood ran through my head.

"I'm not taking a train! Never ever never ever never ever NEVER!"

"Ok, ok. We'r not. Hey Rogue, it's getting dark, wanna set up camp?"

"Sure."

"And Blondie, just sit there and wait." Sting pointed at a rock.

"What? I can help!"

"First, your arm just recovered from serious injury. Second, you'll slow us down like a thousand times."

"What?! I won't you dumbass! Well, guess what? I'm not helping! So don't come begging for MY help later!" I stomped over to the rock and sat down, hugging my knees close to my chest.

I was daydreaming since I had nothing better to do. What was I thinking about? Sting. I think he's a lot nicer to me now, compared to when I first met him. He took care of me and he teased me some times, but overall, he's a great guy. No wonder all those girls always crowd around him back in Magnolia, he's good-looking and sweet, and he's, a great kisser too... He's the kind of boyfriend anyone would die for. I still kept that promise for kissing him everyday, but it's just a small peck on the lips, not like the one in the hospital.

When I told him about why I left Fiore to train, he punched the wall of the hospital room so hard he almost broke through it. He said he'd beat the crap out of Natsu. I was a bit happy, of course I don't want Natsu to be beaten up but, I was so happy because he cared about me and he knows how I feel. Now that we're going back home, I only have one thing I'm worried about. Not the guild, not Natsu, not Levy, but the girls that are gonna crowd round Sting. For some reason, every time I think of it, my heart aches, I guess that's how it feels when you get jelly. I looked at my T-shirt, Sting bought this for me. A nurse kindly washed my shorts for me, but my T-shirt was 'beyond saving', Sting bought me this blue T-shirt at a stall near the hospital. It's plain but I'm telling you, it's definitely one of my favorite shirts.

"I'm so tired~ Might as well sleep before they finished setting the camp up." I murmured to myself. I buried my face into my knees and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

**_~Sting's POV~_**

"Done! Hey Blondie we're... Blondie?" I saw her buried her face into her knees. At first, I thought she was crying, then when I walked closer, I heard a faint snoring noise. LOL, she was sleeping.

"Hey Sting, what's Blondie..." I put a finger over Lector's mouth.

"She's sleeping." I whispered. I picked her up and gently placed her in the tent. Her sleeping face was really funny and cute. I brushed her hair off her face gently, some times, I just wonder why I fell for her out of all the girls in Fiore. Back there , I was one of the most popular guys, girls would always crowd around me. I think it was four months ago, some of my guild mates bought a special issue of the magazine about the girls in Fairy Tail, and each one of them were asked to pose for a poster. There was devil Mira, Titania, but no one caught my eye like Blondie. She was wearing this blue bikini top and a pair of denim shorts. She wasn't the sexiest but I just can't take my eyes off the poster.

"Sting... Stop teasing me..." I giggled, she's sleep talking. I wondered how I was teasing her, it'd be pretty funny though.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

'Woah, what time is ?' I tried sitting up, but a hand held me down.

"Blondie, thought you'd never wake up." I turned around it was Sting.

"What are you doing, you..." He placed a finger over my lips.

"Sheesh, be quiet. It's like one o'clock now. And I'm sleeping with you cus you don't have a sleeping bag, unless you feel like sleeping on the floor with spiders and snakes crawling on you all night." I wiggled closer to him.

"Just, don't leave me alone..." He hugged me tight.

"Course not, princess." He gave me a small peck on the forehead.I buried my face into his chest and slept. It was really, really warm.

I woke up really early that morning, at around five I guess... I slowly picked up Sting's arm and quietly left the tent. I went to a lake nearby, it was beautiful. I took out my keys and summoned Loki and Aquarius.

"Lucy! I missed you, you haven't summoned any of us for three months! And I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you, everything happened so sudden and... I'm sorry..." Loki hugged me.

"I'm sorry too, brat... I mean Lucy... I couldn't come out cus there wasn't any water around. Anyways, why did you summon us?"

"Training, I want to train before everyone wakes up, can you guys help me with that?" They both nodded.

**_~Sting's POV~ _**

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms.

"Morning, Blo... Where's Blondie?!" I woke everyone up.

"I don't know, Sting."

"Then I'll go look for her!" I dashed out of the tent. I tried to sniff her out and her scent led me to a lake. I saw her blonde hair from a distance. I called out for her, but before I could, she was shot by this water canon and was shot towards me and we hit a tree. When I opened my eyes again, we were a few meters away from where I was standing, and Lucy was on top of me.

"Whoah, Blondie, what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Training." I looked at her shirt, it was all wet and I could see her under garments. I blushed and turned my head away, she saw my reaction and noticed that her bra was visible, she quickly covered herself with her arms. I took off my vest and covered her.

"Thanks..."

"Princess! Are you alri... What the hell are you trying to do to my dearest princess?!"

"Wait, Loke! I just happen to fall on him, nothing else!" She said as she stood up.

"Well, if princess say so herself. I don't trust you dragon slayers..." He gave me a death glare.

"Loke, Aquarius, you can go back now. Thank you for training with me."

"Anytime, Lucy." They both said together and left.

She turned over to me, bent down a bit and held out her hand to help me up. I pulled her down towards me and kissed her. We pulled away, and I went for a second round. She held her hand in my hair, I placed mine on her hips. We parted and stared at each other in the eye.

"Sting, do you like me?"

"I don't like, I love you." And I kissed her again.

"Yeah, me too." I swear we kissed for like another ten minutes before we went back to the camp for breakfast. This was one of my luckiest days.

**Finally! I couldn't think of anything to write! Glad that's over...**


	4. His Room

**Heya~ I'm sorry this took so long. I had a lot of studying to do, and my brain caught on fire and all my ideas were burnt down to ash. Hope you like it! Write reviews, dammit!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I don't...**

**_~No One's POV~_**

It's been only two days since the ragtag group of five have returned. And the time they needed to get back to Magnolia took a week more than they had expected. During their little trip back home, the two blonde had been closer. And Lucy, still unwillingly, kept their 'little promise'. Which have been recently changing from small quick pecks on his lips, to passionate kisses. Well, it seemed passionate to Lucy, but to Sting, no, that was simply not enough. He yearns for so much more. Lucy had woken up really early every morning to train, and little by little, she was getting stronger.

Lucy had been really careful not to let anyone know she was back. She stayed at Sting and Rogue's house because Fairy Tail will definitely know if she stayed her old house. Sting had to share a room with her since they don't have an extra room and he wouldn't let her share one with Rogue. Sting of course, was more than happy to share his room with Lucy, and offered to share the bed, but the celestial mage insisted sleeping in a clearly less comfortable sleeping bag to keep between them a 'safe distance'. At first, Lucy agreed since she thought Lector would be in the same room too, so Sting wouldn't be able to do anything, but then, he made Lector sleep in Rogue's room. And worst of all, she didn't have any of her clothes with her and the only thing she had were the blue t-shirt, bra, underwear and shorts she wore during the two weeks, and yes, it reeked of sweat so she had to wash it. Sting lend her some money to buy herself some clothes and bras and underwear, but Lucy ended up only buying the undergarments since she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the clothing shops once she went in. And as a result, Sting lent her his white shirt as pajamas, and she knew this was a no good. The moment she came out of the bathroom after changing, she swore to God, she saw him nosebleed, so she knew she was in 'great danger'.

**-Sting's Room-**

The sunlight crept through the curtains, and in to the room. Lucy slowly opened her eyes only to find a half-naked Sting already fully awake and staring at her. (Remember in the GMG, there was a part where Sting was in his bed half-naked? Just imagine Lucy waking up to that.)

"Morning, Blondie." Aware that she wasn't in her sleeping bag but on his comfy bed...

"Why am I in your bed?!"

"I carried you from the sleeping bag." He said with a dazzling smile while slowly caressing her cheek. She punched him in the chest lightly as she pouted a little, making herself unbelievably cute.

"Ow..." He teasingly pretending to be hurt.

"...Hey Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you guys have a better sense of smell than normal humans?"

"We do."

"Then... Why don't Natsu, Gajeel or Wendy know I'm here?"

"What, you want them to notice you? Or just that pink-haired jerk?" Lucy could tell he was a bit irritated.

"N...no... But..."

"Just kidding." And he took a lock of her blonde hair and started curling it with his finger.

"Well, since you haven't noticed, my idiot princess, you haven't been using your strawberry and vanilla shampoo for almost 4 months. Besides..." He slowly placed her lock of honey-colored hair towards his lips and smirked.

"H... How do you know what shampoo I use?" She turned her back on him, trying not to let him know she was blushing a lot.

"I pay attention to things I like..." He leaned closer, whispered into Lucy's ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And when are you going to 'pay me back', huh? I'm not going to wait forever..." And he nibbled on Lucy's ear. She tried to get away, but his arm trapped her there and she couldn't move. She soon gave up and let Sting slowly unbutton her shirt.

_Knock Knock_

_**~Sting's POV~**_

_Knock Knock_

"Great, who is it this time..." You have no, idea, how annoyed I was, considering me and Blondie were in the middle of...something...

"Hey Sting!" The door slowly opened with a creak, followed by the Lector.

"Hurry and get..." Shocked to see me in bed with Lucy whose shirt was only half buttoned.

Awkward silence...

"So...sorry... a...a...and take your t...time..." And he hurriedly closed the door.

"Wh...why didn't you lock the door?!" She sat up, her face bright red as she yelled and threw the pillow at me. She was so cute, I just want to tease her all the time, can't help it.

"What? Did you want us to do 'that' so badly, Blondie?" I smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

"St...stop calling me that..." She hugged me around the neck, and I responded by hugging her back.

"Then what do you think I should call you?"

"Lucy, just Lucy."

"No way! Everyone calls you that. I want a nickname that only I can call."

"But I want you to call me Lucy, please?"

"Fine... Well, you should go brush you teeth and take a bath? Or do you want me to join you?." And gave her another kiss.

"Wh...who says I want you to." And she went to the bathroom.

Lucy, she was so cute just now, being all spoilt like a princess, not that she wan't one, but I liked that. She should be like that more often, because it's only at times like this, I could pamper her all I want, and even please myself a bit, but she's too shy. It'll take forever before we get 'there', probably a year, seeing how we only got this far after confessing to each other in the forest. Now that we are back in Magnolia, girls crowd around me again. Lucy would probably be jealous, and we would be further and further from each other before we even get started.

But that's not the biggest problem. The biggest problem is that pink-haired bastard who always gets in the way. What if Lucy actually liked him before, and coming back made her remember those forgotten feelings for him? That's a problem already. And there are heaps more where that came from. I have got to keep my eye on her.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

It took me like thirty minutes just to comb my hair! Jeez, it was just half and inch longer, and it got all tangled up and really hard to brush. But I think my hair looked better than it did though, the tip got a bit curly, and was starting to look more like Mom's. After trying really hard not to pull out all my hair while brushing it. I left the bathroom.

When I was at the top of the stairs, a very delicious smell came, and without hesitating, I ran down. And slipped. I thought for sure that I'm going to need another surgery, though this time on my face, but someone caught me just in time.

"Whoa, Lucy, took you long enough. What the hell were you doing up there?"

"Brushing my freakin all-tangled-up hair, duh. Hey what's that you're holding, Sting?"

"It's your breakfast. I knew you only drink a cup of smoothy for breakfast, so I made you one. And it's strawberry."

"Ooooo! I love these!" I snatched the cup from him and started drinking my favourite strawberry smoothie.

"I know you do, that's why I made it, dummy." And patted my head gently.

"Dude, you know that I use strawberry and vanilla shampoo, you know I only drink smoothies for breakfast, and you know my favourite is strawberry. Is there anything else you don't know about me, stalker?"

"Yes, indeed there is something I don't know."

"What is it?" He leaned in face closer to my ear.

"How much you are willing to show me tonight." My face was so red, it looked as if someone had just stuck a piece of red maple leaf on my face.

I swear, if he teases me like that, one more time... I, WILL, KILL HIM! Not literally though, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. Maybe, just a week without kissing. Yeah, I should probably do that.

**Yeah, yeah... It sucked, yes it did. But please write reviews so I know what my stories need mor and what I need less.**


End file.
